


Feminista, the Frontrunner, and the Former Secretary of Labor, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Luckily, my powers of recall and reasoning were able to put together a pretty accurate description of you which led me to this moment."





	Feminista, the Frontrunner, and the Former Secretary of Labor, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: This is for all the people who stood by me while I dealt with some heartache. The writing is what always heals but the friends are indispensable. You all know who you are and hopefully there will be no more late night phone calls or text messages. LEO ROCKS!!  


* * *

LATE MARCH 1996

He saw her down at the end of the bar, talking and laughing with a group of attractive women. She was head and shoulders above them all, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was about six feet tall. Her hair was reddish gold, pulled away from her face; she dressed in a designer skirt and blouse. Leo McGarry captured the bartender on his next walk-through…the place was crowded tonight.

“Refill on the club soda with lime Mark. The tall woman at the end of the bar in black, refill whatever she’s drinking too.”

“You got it.”

After he was served, Leo watched the bartender make the perfect martini and carry it down to the other end. He handed it to her, pointing toward the former Labor Secretary. Leo held up his glass and smiled. She returned it and went back to her conversation. Another half hour went by…she barely acknowledged his presence. He refused to drink another club soda, opting instead for a Cherry Coke and what he swore to himself would be his last cigarette.

“Hey Mark, pen and paper.”

“Sure, Mr. Secretary.”

He gave it to Leo, watched him scribble on it, and took it down to the other side of the bar. She opened it, looking at it. You're kidding me right; her eyes said when she looked at him again. Leo just smiled and she read the note again.

‘My name’s Leo. What’s yours?’

She wrote on it, passing it to a barmaid.

‘CJ.’

‘What does CJ stand for?’

‘Only people I know pretty well get that privilege.’

‘How do I get to know you better?’

‘?’

Leo looked at the piece of paper hard. What the hell did a question mark mean? He scribbled a response, passing it.

‘Do you not want to be bothered? I have never done this before.’

She seemed to put a lot of thought into her answer.

‘You definitely get an A for originality. I haven’t passed notes in decades.’

‘Can I call you?’

‘I can call you.’

‘555-7624!’

‘Enthusiasm, I like it. Goodnight Leo.’

One of the other women paid the tab and the group of them walked out the side exit; he didn’t even get to smell her perfume. Well, maybe she would call him. Maybe there was a snowball’s chance in hell.”

“Ring me out Mark.”

“Club sodas on the house Mr. McGarry. Did you get a positive response?”

“I'm not sure yet.” Leo pulled a 20 from his pocket and left it on the bar.

“Well, I can tell you she comes here at least twice a week…sometimes alone but usually with the women.”

“I appreciate it, I really do.”

Leo walked out of the bar and headed back to his office. There were a few more things he needed to do before he called it a night.

***

“I heard you were accosted about two weeks ago.”

CJ looked up from the mound of paperwork on her desk and smiled at Joe Quincy.

“Word travels fast. I was not accosted; I passed notes all night. It was endearing. It was also only a week and a half ago. What do you want Republican?”

“Does Mr. Endearing have a name?”

“Sure, though I'm not telling you.”

“Ooh.” He made the noise of a cat in heat and scratched at her.

“Allow me some things to myself, Joseph.”

“What's the fun in that? So you and the reporter…?”

“It’s been over for a while. Seriously, if all you want to do is gossip about my love life, hit the bricks. I have work to do.”

Licking out his tongue, Joe left the room. They were fighting for a new bill to be passed insuring that employees with families or medical issues could get extended time out of work without the threat of losing their jobs. They weren’t alone, other lobbyists had jumped on the bandwagon and CJ felt good about this one. The House was balking at anything more than six weeks…CJ needed to light a fire under them. She picked up her phone and dialed interoffice.

“Hey.”

“Make some phone calls. I want Amy to do a tour of the shows for the next couple of weeks. Anyone who can squeeze her in; call our friends first.”

“What do I do when those two don’t call back?” Nora Masterson asked.

“Very cute.” CJ laughed. “Pull some markers, but not too many.”

“OK. Let’s do lunch out today.”

“I wish. I have a ton of work to do and then I'm meeting with Congresswoman Wyatt. We’re getting behind her abortion fight. The damn Congress is trying to take us back to the dark ages.”

“There has to be another Congressman to get behind.” Nora said.

Nora had just gotten rather serious with Toby Ziegler, who was a New York based political operative. He was spending a lot of time in DC these days. With less than three years to the next Presidential election, the upstarts were just starting to make their feelings known. Getting in on the ground floor was essential, and after almost 15 years of failure, Toby knew his time had come. Nora and CJ felt the same way; both had been in politics one way or another for close to seven years. They traveled together to DC with Masters Degrees from the University of California at Berkeley. 

“This is not about Toby, this is business. He is my friend too but his personal tribulations with his ex are not going to stop my agenda. I'm not mad at you for not wanting to sit in.”

“Good.”

They hung up the phone and CJ tried to focus. She opened her drawer, catching sight of that piece of paper. So many times over the past 11 days, she thought of calling Leo. Then the phone would ring, someone would come in or she was just so exhausted all she wanted was a glass of wine and a sleeping pill. Her assistant buzzed in.

“CJ, you have a phone call.”

“Who is it?”

“McGarry.”

“Who?”

“McGarry. This is the third time today he called. I think he might be with Blanchett’s office.”

“Put him through Carol.”

Senator Blanchett had some nerve thinking he could have some flunky calling her office. She planned to send him this kid’s head on a platter.

“This is CJ Cregg.”

“You are an incredibly hard woman to get a hold of.”

“I'm sorry?”

“Luckily my powers of recall and reasoning were able to put together a pretty accurate description of you which led me to this moment.”

“Who the hell is this?”

“The very impatient Leo McGarry.”

“Leo?” her voice softened. “555-7624 Leo?”

“That would be me. I could not wait another moment, I had to call you.”

“How long have you known how to find me?”

“I don’t know how to find you; only reach you. It took about two days to gather the confidence to call you. You didn’t call.”

“I've been so busy…I wanted to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The thought crossed my mind.”

Leo laughed.

“Can I take you to dinner on Friday?”

“I don’t know.”

“You like to eat right; have a meal or two daily? I think having company for that experience is always nice. I’ll take you anywhere you want.”

“Anywhere?” she asked.

“Say the word.”

“701. I like the jazz.”

“So do I. Seven o’clock.”

“Make it 8:30 and you got yourself a deal Leopold.”

“8:30 it is. I'm looking forward to it.”

“Alright. Goodbye.”

CJ hung up the phone and could not stop the smile spreading across her face. Leo McGarry was his name. He found her so he definitely meant business. Still, she didn’t have time to be jumping into some relationship. Some sex thing would be even more complicated. She had spent the last year and a half in a dance with Danny Concannon from the Washington Post. The whole thing was closer to a military battle than a love affair. In the end, he waved the white flag and pulled his battered troops off the front lines. 

“Calm down CJ.” she told herself. “It’s just dinner, and for all you know, you probably won't even like the guy.”

Yeah, except she could not get his smile out of her mind, not even eleven days later. This was much too busy a time of the year for these shenanigans.

***

“I hired a new intern today.”

“Yeah? Who?”

CJ and Nora were having lunch at Café Berlin. It was pouring outside; their plans to eat on the terrace scrapped for the afternoon.

“Her name is Donna Moss. She is from Wisconsin and doesn’t have a lick of experience.”

CJ smirked.

“O-K. Are we on the Nora sympathy train again? I thought I got off at the last stop.”

“She has the light in her eyes. She is ready to work, and wants to see change. She didn’t even balk at the small paycheck…I'm sure it was better than what she made as a waitress.”

“Where did she go to school?” CJ asked.

“The University of Wisconsin-Madison.”

“What is her degree in?”

“She only made it through three years, studying literature and…something else. I know she had a minor.”

“I'm going to take your good judgment on this one sweetie.”

“I'm starting her at the bottom, but I have to tell you I see her potential.”

Nora had not been wrong yet; CJ knew and appreciated that.

“I trust you 100%. Is Toby coming out with us Thursday?”

“I don’t know. He may be back in New York for a while. The midterm election Senate race is heating up there.”

“Are you alright with that?”

Nora shrugged. She was not quite sure she was ready to tell him how she felt. When he announced he was going back to the Big Apple for what could be a while, she just nodded, kissed him, and told him not to forget about her. They both had busy jobs and fast-paced lives…they made unspoken promises never to stand in each other’s way. If it were meant to be, it would be. Nora was not sure how much she believed that but affairs of the heart were on the bottom of her to-do list.

“Why don’t you tell me about you and Leo?” she asked, definitely wanting to change the subject.

“There is nothing to tell. We are having dinner Friday night at 701. It is just a date Nora; we will go on a million before we die.”

“He’s an important man though.” Nora replied.

“In this town everyone seems to think they are an important man. C’mon sweetie, eat some of this wurstplatte. I always feel like a total heifer when we come here.”

“You don’t know who Leo McGarry is, do you?”

“I have to be honest, his name sounds familiar. Everyone does these days though. I am introduced to so many people…I lose track.”

“Former Secretary of Labor, the Newman Administration.”

“Are you kidding me?” CJ asked. “The Secretary of Labor asked me on a date?”

“Former Secretary.”

“Semantics; they maintain the title for life. Oh my God.”

“Don’t. Don’t get all nervous; he is just a man. I believe your words were a sweet looking, attractive kind of guy.”

“Yeah, I said something like that.”

CJ took a deep breath and thought about it for a few moments. How could she cancel this?

“Stop thinking about canceling.” Nora said. “You're going.”

“I really hate that you can read my mind.”

“I know.”

***

CJ got back to her apartment at about eleven that night. It was still raining and her baby, a 1965 baby blue Mustang convertible, had decided to die on her. She stood beside it for a few moments, looking at it in disgust. She wanted to kick it but the car was temperamental; it would never forgive her. A BMW pulled up and Joe Quincy rolled down the window.

“Get in the car.” He said.

“I'm going to grab a cab Joe. I'm fine.”

“You are soaked to the skin. C’mon, I don’t bite or have cooties. It’s pouring.”

“I'm fine, seriously.”

“Claudia Jean, get your ass in the car.”

With a sigh and one final look at her beloved though irrational car, CJ got in.

“Where to?” he asked, waiting for traffic to break so he could pull off.

CJ was quiet for a minute.

“If you don’t want me to know where you live I can drop you a block away. There is a big umbrella in the back seat that is yours if you want it.”

“No, I am just trying to collect my thoughts. It was a bitch of a day. The Potomac may flood, three girls brought gang rape allegations against Citadel cadets, and now my car will not start. Can I have a second?”

“I'm sorry. Take all the time you need.”

CJ took a deep breath, let it out and did it again.

“I live in Georgetown on Wisconsin. Take K to Pennsylvania, over to M, and M dumps onto Wisconsin.”

“Alright.”

They were quiet on the slow ride. Traffic was always a nightmare in DC. In DC rain, it was unbearable.

“You're shivering.” Joe said. “Do you want the heat on?” he looked at her and had a clear view of her nipples through her soaking blouse.

“It doesn’t matter. I'm just going to crack this window and light up. Do you mind?”

“No.”

CJ lit up and took another deep breath. She could not wait to go home, get naked, and shake off this damn day.

“CJ?”

“What?”

“You don’t like me, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I just have a feeling…you can be brisk sometimes.”

“I'm a woman in a man’s world. Politics is not for the weak. I like you fine.”

“You were going to stand in the pouring rain rather than get in my car.”

“You're a smug Republican Joseph, but I like you fine. I don’t depend on people, and that is not personal, it just is. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t talk to you. I certainly would not waste my energy making fun of you.”

“So, the making fun of me is a good thing?”

“Exactly.” CJ replied.

“You're a hard woman to get to know.” He said.

“Its part of my charm. You’ve been on the scene a year; give it time. There is something that perplexes me about you though.”

“What?”

“What the hell are you doing working for NOW? Did you lose your GOP membership? Did you fuck the wife of someone really important? You can tell me.”

Joe laughed.

“I piss people off…not all of my views are those of the party. I want to work for the National Organization for Women. It moves me.”

“It moves you?” she smirked. “You're not that bad I guess.”

“That sounds like a compliment Claudia Jean.”

“Get your ears checked counselor.”

Joe dropped her at the front door, receiving a kiss on his cheek for being bearable. He offered to walk her up but CJ declined. Once inside her condo, she stripped at the front door. In a bra and panties, she went into the kitchen, poured herself a glass of Moet, and grabbed the wall phone. Dialing the number she had memorized, CJ crashed on the couch. She threw a couple of pillows behind her, put the flute on the table, and dangled her legs over the arm of the couch.

“Hello.”

“I have a bone to pick with you.”

“CJ?”

“Yes.”

“What did I do? Unfortunately, I have not seen you in two weeks. I definitely want to be face to face for this bone picking.”

“How come you did not tell me you were Secretary of Labor?” she asked, ignoring his flirty tone.”

“Because I'm not.”

“You used to be.”

“I don’t know what you do for a living; I certainly don’t know any of your past jobs. I'm eager to find out though.”

“I am the Director of Media and Public Relations for the National Organization for Women.”

“I'm flirting with a feminista.” He replied.

“Note to self Leopold, if you want to be friends with me, never use that term again.”

“I definitely want to be friends. What about more than friends?”

“You lay it on thick McGarry.” She was smiling.

“Sometimes I do. Tell me what CJ stands for?”

“Guess.”

“Seriously?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Carolyn Joanne?”

“No.”

“Cindy Jane?”

“Nope.”

“Christina Jo?”

“Uh uh.”

“Tell me.”

“Claudia Jean.”

“Claudia Jean.” He whispered. “Claudia Jean. Claudia. Jean.”

“Stop that.” she said laughing.

“It’s beautiful.”

“What?”

“Your name. Claudia Jean.”

“It is a bumpkin name. I'm definitely a CJ.”

“Nothing about you says bumpkin, believe me.”

“Thank you.”

“What are you doing right now?” Leo asked.

“Drinking myself to sleep.”

“Please tell me you are joking.”

“Mostly. I'm drinking a glass of champagne after a pretty bad day that I don’t want to talk about. What do you do for a living?”

“Political consulting and public speaking. I also sit on several boards.”

“So you are independently wealthy?” she asked.

“I am a lawyer by trade. I did civil rights law for almost a decade and then somehow came into labor law. My story is a long one.”

“You got somewhere else you want to be? Cuz I got time now.”

“I'm where I want to be.” Leo replied.

“Then tell me your story.”

“I'm from Boston, originally, born one of the hottest summers on record…”

***

“OK, if you answer this question wrong, you pay for the next round. Donna?”

“Yes ma'am.”

They all laughed as CJ pretended to choke her. Tonight was their weekly trip to the Post Pub; one of their favorite places in town to drink. A good crowd had come out tonight, CJ, Nora, Joe, Donna, Amy, Bonnie, Carol, Larry, another one of CJ’s exes and a crackerjack political liaison, and Josh Lyman. He was Senator John Hoynes Chief of Staff. Hoynes looked to be the guy poised to take the nomination when the time came. Josh had been trying to get in Amy’s pants for a month or so.

“Please stop calling me that…I feel like a librarian with a bun.”

“You'd be cute with a bun.”

“Shut up Joshua. Here is your question. What state was the Senator whose final vote ratified the 19th amendment from?”

“Do I get a hint?” Donna asked.

“Hell no.” Bonnie said.

“Michigan.”

“Oh, that’s sad sweetie.” Larry said.

“I'm revoking your NOW membership.” Nora said.

Donna blushed while CJ laughed.

“Don't worry about it kid. Swallow your shame with that round you're paying for.” She waved her hand for another round. “I’ll be right back.”

CJ started to navigate toward the bar. She was tired of beer…a martini was on her mind. It would be her last drink tonight.

“Hey there.”

CJ turned and smiled at Danny. It was genuine, even if she always felt slightly uncomfortable when they ran into each other. This was not the town to make mistakes and have regrets…every one of them was lurking around a corner. This town was smaller than the one she grew up in.

“How are you Danny?”

“I'm OK. You look good…you always look good.”

“Thanks. So do you.”

“You don’t have to be nice.”

“When have you ever known me to do that?”

“Rarely, I guess I do look good. How are you?”

CJ reached out to squeeze his hand.

“Good, but I have to go. I’ll see you around.”

“I hope so.”

On her way back from the bar, martini in hand, CJ ran into another familiar face.

“Hi there.”

“Tobus, my love. What are you doing here?”

“Long weekend.”

“How is the Senate race in New York looking?”

“The same as always; I don’t want to get in on that. I saw you talking to Opie…I thought that was seriously over.”

“It is, but Danny seems to think there is a glimmer of hope for reconciliation. Anyway, you do not get the love life exclusive anymore.”

Smiling, Toby reached down and pinched her ass. CJ looked at him with wide blue eyes.

“I'm telling Nora.”

“I'm denying it.”

He walked up to his girlfriend, tapping her on the shoulder. Nora could not help but jump in his arms as the server came with two pitchers of beer. Toby ordered bourbon.

“I didn’t expect to see you.” Nora said.

“I missed you.” He whispered.

“Oh yeah right Toby.”

“No,” he took hold of her hand, slipping his fingers in hers. “I really did.”

Nora smiled, sliding down in the booth so he could sit. The conversation started to swirl with what was coming down the pike. The Republicans wanted to add more to the defense budget, at the expense of healthcare and education. Senator Cumberland of Tennessee was definitely going to introduce legislation for parental permission for abortion if under 18. The Brady Bill’s five day waiting period was going to be challenged again, that happened almost monthly. In a few weeks the Supreme Court would be hearing a case so eerily close to Brown, it looked like separate but equal would be on trial one more time.

“I should go home.” CJ looked at her watch. “You guys too. No hung over slugs at the office tomorrow.”

“Is it really that late?” Bonnie asked, looking at her watch. “I need to go home.”

“Wanna ride?” Larry asked.

It was no secret to everyone in the room that Larry wanted a taste of Bonnie. It was also no secret she was seriously considering giving him one.

“Are you sure it’s not out of your way?” she asked.

“Not at all.”

Smiling, they both laid fives on the table and were off. After getting in on the bet that they were definitely fucking tonight, CJ went out and got a cab.

***

There was a light drizzle as they walked out of 701 laughing. CJ did not bother with an umbrella and she felt a warm comfort as Leo’s hand rested on her hip. When she looked at him, there was a peaceful, blissful look on his face and it made her smile. They had a lovely dinner, shared a huge chunk of chocolate mousse cake, and then danced for almost an hour.

“I would have worn my dancing shoes if I knew you were so good.” She stroked the nape of his neck.

“I'm just glad that you let me lead. You are the tallest woman I have ever danced with.”

CJ rolled her eyes but said nothing. She had not remembered him being so short, barely 5’7”, but then again she had only seen him once. And he was sitting on a barstool at the time.

“Do you need a ride somewhere?” Leo asked, making sure she stood under the awning.

“I was just going to take a cab…my car is in the shop.”

“Don’t be silly; I’ll take you. I want to.”

His hand still rested on her hip and when CJ became conscious of it again, she moved away some.

“What are you driving?” she asked.

“I have a chauffeured Lincoln Towncar.” Leo pointed to the luxury car with tinted windows.

“Oh yeah, you can definitely take me home.”

Leo grinned, leading her over to the car. His driver held the door open and CJ slid in. Leo got in beside her.

“Tonight was nice.” He said.

“I'm pretty busy so I don’t always have a chance to go dancing. I didn’t know I was going to go dancing tonight.”

“We can change that you know; the dancing thing.”

“You missed the beginning of the sentence, when I outlined how busy I am.”

“You have to release stress Claudia Jean. Dancing is as good as anything.”

“Some things are more fun.” She smiled.

“I certainly cannot disagree. You still haven’t told me where we are going.”

“Hmm?”

“Where do you live CJ?”

“Wisconsin Avenue, off of M.”

“You like living in Georgetown?” Leo asked after hanging up with his driver.

“It’s nice for me. Let’s get back to releasing stress. What do you do?”

“Not enough. I looked up and a whole bunch of my life was gone.”

“Fascinating.”

“You're being facetious.” Leo said.

“I'm not. I soak in the bath, talk to friends, have a nice drink, and try to make the world a better, safer, fairer place for women. Every once in a while I will pull out my ten speed and brave the streets. On more than one occasion I have been known to smoke a pack a day.”

“I used to ride my bike too. There are amazing trails in Chevy Chase.”

“Do you live there?” CJ asked.

Leo’s driver pulled up in front of a brownstone and stopped.

“I used to, a long time ago. Now I live at the Watergate.”

“What do you mean?”

“I live in the penthouse suite of the Watergate Hotel.”

“Oh my God.” CJ laughed and it was enchanting. “You live in a hotel?”

“Yeah.”

“Fascinating.”

“You seem to like that term.” Leo said.

“It fits you.”

“We’re here CJ.”

“Where?”

“Home.” Leo laughed. “Wisconsin Avenue off of M.”

“You wanna come up?” she didn’t miss a beat.

“For a nightcap? I don’t drink.”

“A cup of coffee. I may even have muffins.”

“Oh, I can't turn down muffins…they are my weakness. Off we go.”

Leo tapped on the partition and his driver came around to open the door.

“Shall I wait Mr. McGarry?”

Leo watched the sway of CJ’s hips as she walked up the front steps.

“If I'm not back in an hour, go on home Lewis.”

“Yes sir.”

He met CJ in front of the door and she unlocked it. Inside there was another long staircase; CJ’s condo was at the top.

“Damn, do you take these everyday?”

“It does wonders for my calves and my heart rate.”

It did wonders for her ass too, but Leo was not going to say that. Her place was spacious, with shiny hardwood floors in the living room. The room was filled with maroon overstuffed couches and chairs and black lacquer furniture. The maroon walls were covered in black and white photography…the picture that captured Leo was a half naked CJ draped in the American flag.

“Get comfortable Leo. You don’t mind if I change, do you? I never wear work clothes longer than I have to.”

“Be my guest.”

“Take off your shoes please. I don’t want them to scuff the floor.”

Leo nodded, reaching down to untie his shoes as CJ disappeared down a long hallway. After examining more of her photos, including the more personal ones on the mantle, Leo went to the kitchen. There was not much food in her refrigerator; salad in a bag, dressing, a six-pack of Coke, vodka, champagne, jam, and something that looked like Jell-O but probably wasn’t.

“They say you can tell a lot about a girl from her fridge. I don’t know who they are though.”

Her reemergence caused Leo to jump. She was dressed in grey tights, an oversized CCNY tee shirt, and bare feet. Damn, she was beautiful. He watched her get the coffeemaker ready.

“I thought I told you to get comfortable.” She said.

“I'm comfortable.”

“You don’t look it.”

“What does comfortable look like Claudia Jean?”

“You really want to know?”

“I only ask when I want an answer.”

CJ loosened his tie, pulling it over his head, and dropping it on the table. She unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt, sliding his jacket down his arms. Careful with his cufflinks, CJ removed them, and put them beside his tie. She rolled up his sleeves, took a good look at him and then rustled his hair. With a smile, she did it again.

“There, that is comfortable.”

Leo laughed, pulling her into a fiery kiss. Against all of her sensibility, CJ melted in his arms.

“I will tell you one thing.” She said when the kiss ended. “Promise not to tell anyone?”

“Yes.”

“That was so much better than the cigarette I planned.”

He smiled before kissing her again. They never drank coffee, ate muffins, or had cigarettes. They went to her bedroom and made love. The sex was damn good…CJ rode him hard and Leo could take it. She loved the way he touched her clit and he couldn’t get enough of his name on her lips in rapture. They climaxed together and she fell against his body.

“Goddamn.” He muttered.

“Don’t move.” She said.

“OK.”

There was a loud clap of thunder and CJ jumped. Leo wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her softly. She moved over on the bed, staring out of the large, rain soaked window. Her skin tingled as Leo ran his fingers down her spine.

“Is this the part when we have the awkward stay or go conversation?” she asked.

“Actually, this is the part where I fuck you again.”

CJ laughed, turning to look at him.

“Is it that time already? Say that again, it makes me giggle.”

“I'm gonna fuck you Claudia Jean, and this time I get to be on top.”

“See,” she pulled him to her and smiled when she felt his erection on her skin. “Fascinating.”

***

“John Hoynes wants to be the woman’s candidate.”

“Oh really. Did this come to the Senator in a dream sequence? Was there a dance number?”

“C’mon CJ, I am being serious. The Senator has important legislation concerning women on the horizon, including standing hand and hand with NOW on paid family medical leave. He has a lot of allies.”

“His list of enemies is equally long…even within the party.”

CJ pulled back her chair and crossed her legs. It was barely noon on Monday morning and she was already staving off a headache. Leo had been on her mind…they spent all of Friday night making love. They slept in on Saturday, enjoying the rainy weather. Then they made love twice more before showering, dressing, and going to brunch. Responsibilities separated them after that but he had hardly left her mind, even if he wasn’t in her presence.

“John Hoynes is the frontrunner CJ. You can lay down in front of the train or you can get on board.”

“I could push you in front of the train.”

“CJ!”

“Look, he is the frontrunner two and a half years before the election. Mickey Mouse could be the frontrunner in those conditions. I will have Nora talk to him, but nothing is said in the media, are we understood. This goes through the President before any decision is made. She will be able to see through his bullshit, if this isn’t real.”

“He wanted to meet with you.” Josh said.

“I'm busy; he will get over it. Tell him if he doesn’t sit down with Nora, Amy Gardner would be happy to get her hands on him.”

“Nora is fine.” Josh muttered.

Donna came into the office, dropping papers and folders on CJ’s desk.

“The lunch with Congresswoman Wyatt is still on and Susan Fairchild said that the organization is destroying the family. Hey Josh.”

“What's shaking Donnatella.”

“What organization?” CJ asked.

“NOW. She said it encouraged women to turn away from the traditional, though gratifying role, of wife and mother.”

“Is that why you are all single?” Josh asked.

Donna rolled her eyes.

“That is the last thing you need to be joking about Mister, considering the favor I just did for your sorry ass. Susan Fairchild is an idiot.”

“An idiot with free reign on Fox News and conservative radio. She is the female face of the GOP.” Donna said.

CJ nodded as the intern went to leave.

“Hey Donna?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring me the transcript.”

“Yeah.”

Josh stood up, grabbing his jacket.

“I think you and John Hoynes can have a beautiful friendship.” He said.

“Do you really think he is the one Josh? Be honest with me.”

“He can be. Politics is a game; he can't wear his heart on his sleeve all the time and still win.”

“He also should not hold out his foot to trip the better athlete.”

“It’s early yet. He will do what he needs to do, or he won't. I want to cultivate the next President of the United States. If it’s not John Hoynes, it will be someone else. I think it will be John Hoynes.”

CJ nodded, waving to him as he left her office. Now was the perfect time for a cigarette. She wanted to call Leo even more than that so she left the office with her nicotine.

***

“Oh God, oh God, don’t stop, oh, ohhh, Leo, Leo, right there, mmm…”

“I have to tell you, so many things I have accomplished in my life shallow in comparison to hearing that.”

CJ laughed, tilting her head back and accepting his kiss.

“I can't help it; you know how to make me feel good.”

“I'm supposed to. You are tense as hell.”

“John Hoynes is poised to take this nomination and he wants our backing. He has convinced Emily’s List, the WLC, the Women and Children Health Initiative…”

“But not you?” Leo’s massaging fingers dug deeper into CJ’s shoulders and she groaned.

“What do you think of John Hoynes? You're a politico; enlighten me.”

“I don’t know yet, but I am watching him.”

“Are the DNC and the DCCC going to get behind him? It is a bit early in the game for him to run so far ahead. If the Republicans know who the challenger is they can smash him before he even starts…we have to split their time and their money for this to work.”

“Do you have someone else in mind?” Leo asked.

“I wish.” She sighed. “I don’t want to talk politics anymore.”

“We don’t have to talk at all you know. C’mere.”

CJ climbed onto the couch and into his lap. Leo wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“You smell so good.” She whispered against his shirt.

“I do pride myself on my excellent hygienic abilities.”

“You smell better than that kind of good.”

“Thank you ma'am.” He kissed her. “There is time for someone to come out of the woodwork and scrap Hoynes. Have patience.”

“You're talking politics again.”

“I'm sorry; it’s in my blood. I should be ashamed of myself…here you are with no shirt on.”

“What is that about? I have known you what, a month, and I am already shirtless. Get it off your mind that I am easy Leo McGarry.”

“Well I'm hard Claudia Jean; really, really hard.”

He certainly was, and as CJ teased his lips with her tongue, he got harder.

“You're so amazing.” He mumbled, his lips moving down her long neck and her shoulder.

“Then stay tonight.”

“You never have to ask.”

They were kissing again; CJ moved out of his arms and laid back on the couch. Leo was immediately over her. Their legs tangled together as the kisses intensified. Leo pulled away breathless.

“Want to go to the bedroom?” he asked.

“No.” she caressed his face before reaching down to undo his khakis. “Right here is just fine.”

He loved to explore every inch of her with his mouth…their first weekend rendezvous made him privy to her sensitive spots. When he found that sweet spot on her neck, she made the softest purr and it sent Leo through the roof.

“You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen.”

He stroked her breasts. The sensitivity of her nipples would never cease to be a fascination. Gently biting, CJ giggled. He could spend all night focused solely on her tiny breasts. There were little freckles all over her skin…he wanted to know each one by heart. He wanted to taste them all. Leo’s hand trailed down her stomach, her pelvis, and into her sweats. He spread her thighs open.

“Tell me how it feels when I touch you.”

“Do you really not know?”

“Oh I know.” He kissed her as his fingers slowly moved inside her.

“Oh God. That feels….ooh Leo.”

“Yeah baby?”

“Don’t stop. I want more Leo; oh God more.”

“Cum for me baby, and I will give you more.”

“You are so dirty.”

CJ did come, hearing him call her baby was what did it. It was a month since their first date and that was the first term of endearment. She was so flustered when Leo went down to taste every drop, she came again. For a while, they just lay on the couch, half naked in each other’s arms. They had all the time in the world for the headline act.

“Can I ask you a question?” she asked.

“Yeah.”

“How old are you?”

“How old do I look?”

“If I get it wrong, you may never speak to me again.”

“Impossible.” He replied. “Go ahead and guess.”

“Fifty.”

“Pretty much.”

“Pretty much?”

“I will be in July. Does my age matter to you?”

“No. I'm a bit younger than you though. Bet you can't guess my age.”

“Never attempt to guess a woman’s age or dress size. I was thinking 27.”

“Yeah right.” CJ laughed. “You are such a politician.”

“You can't be much older than that.”

“I'm 30, almost 31.”

“I remember some of 30.” He smiled and looked at her. “A generation separates us…do you think it could be a problem?”

“Let’s make a deal.”

“OK.”

“Whenever one or both of us are naked, problems don’t matter.”

“For the sake of argument, what constitutes naked?”

CJ laughed again, telling him to stop being a politician. Then she kissed him.

“You really don’t care that I'm fifty?”

“Leopold, I could give a shit.”

They barely knew each other and all she could think about was never getting off the couch. CJ needed to find out more; needed to know if she was ready to walk down relationship road. The age difference was a factor, if not to her then to society at large. He was 19 years older than her and one did not have to be a rocket scientist to know some of those years had been hard for Leo, even in the midst of all his success. Falling for him without thought would not be one of CJ’s better ideas.

“What is on your mind?” he asked, lifting her thighs and thrusting inside her.

“You.”

“Perfect.”

***

“To hell with it; we’re getting strippers.” CJ scribbled something in her planner.

“If you expect me to object, forget it.” Nora said.

“I love the idea.” Bonnie said.

“As long as we get someone with real breasts and who isn’t a blonde, count me in.” Amy said.

“He’ll like it right?” CJ asked.

“What red-blooded American heterosexual male doesn’t like strippers?” Amy asked.

“I like strippers.” Bonnie said.

“You're a switch hitter.” Nora replied.

“Hey, I like strippers.” CJ said.

“You're just kinky.” Amy added.

They all laughed but Donna remained quiet.

“What's the matter Donna?” Amy asked.

“I'm sorry but it just seems weird to me that four feminists are sitting at NOW headquarters talking about how much they love female strippers. Isn’t that everything that feminists are against?”

“Well, I certainly cannot speak for everyone in the room but the world is not that black and white.” CJ said. “Being a feminist for me means being able and willing to make my own decisions about my life. I can be a stripper and be happy, or I can be a homemaker, a college professor, even a hit woman. We need to stop looking down on each other and enjoy and encourage women in all aspects of life. Feminism is about freedom, not restrictions and judgments. All of this, of course, is my humble opinion.”

“Your humble opinions always moves the shit out of me.” Bonnie said. “Cregg for President.”

“Not this century.”

“I take the more leftist view.” Amy said. “But I still like strippers.”

“I think the whole point is choice.” Nora said. “If you don’t like strippers Donna, its OK, we still like you. This is for Joe anyway.”

“Nora, you called me a switch hitter!” Bonnie exclaimed.

They all laughed again.

“Aren't you?” Amy asked.

“Yeah, but I just realized she said it out loud.”

“How do we keep the press out?” Donna asked. “It is just a harmless birthday party but it will look bad in The Times.”

“Invite Danny.” Amy said. “He certainly won't be reporting on it if he is partying with us.”

“Yeah. We only invite people we trust implicitly.”

“Good idea Nora.” CJ said. “That includes the stripper. Anybody know one?”

“Actually, I do.” Donna raised her hand.

“Call her.”

“OK.”

“I want lunch.” Amy said.

“I have work to do.” Bonnie said. “We are getting ready for the rally in Philly. I'm doing double time with the President.” Bonnie was a first executive assistant. She ran the NOW offices and everyone knew it. “Bring me a chicken salad or something.”

Their impromptu meeting broke up but Nora stayed behind.

“What's up?” CJ asked.

“My findings were inconclusive but the President has decided she will back Hoynes if he makes a serious bid. Its July now and no one is coming out against him except Wiley and no one is paying him any mind right now. Of course, he hasn’t answered the question yet but Hoynes is the golden boy.”

“It’s not Hoynes…its Josh Lyman. He wants a President and he is willing to take a half-ass to the White House just to get there.”

“I think that’s unfair.”

“You want Hoynes?”

“I am indifferent to Hoynes. I was talking about Josh. He would not be doing this if Hoynes were not viable. And the Senator has done some good things for us in the past.”

“I don’t like the fact that a lot of us are indifferent to a man who may be the next President of the United States.”

“You sound like you want to get out of the game.” Nora said.

“See, right there. The game…when did it become a game?”

Nora nodded; she felt many of the same things.

“CJ, Senator Patricia Hatch has asked me to be her Chief of Staff.”

“When?”

“I was offered the job last week. Apparently, Sally Dahl is going to CNN. I would start in September, were I to take it.”

“Of course you're going to take it.”

“CJ…”

“What? Hatch is a powerful member of Congress. She is on Finance and Judiciary, and she is high on the list of future Leader. You have to do this. You interned on the Hill every summer of college and grad school…you belong there.”

“We said we were in this together.” Nora replied.

“We are. I mean, it’s not as if you are becoming a Republican or something. This is good news. Does Toby know?”

“I haven’t told anyone. I wanted to talk to you first.”

“Go for it. We’ll throw you a hell of a going away party.”

“Strippers?” Nora asked smiling.

“Damn right.”

***

“Something’s the matter.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I had a long day. Most people love Fridays but I really don’t. I mean I love being with you, but it’s the end of the week and some seem to think that Monday won't come so they heap as much as they can on you in just a few hours. And really, if Monday doesn’t come, who the hell cares in the first place.”

CJ stirred in his arms; Leo stroked her hair.

“Talk to me Claudia Jean.”

“I don’t even know what to say. Nora is leaving to work for Senator Hatch. As much as I am going to miss her, I am envious.”

“You can do whatever you want. Do you want to leave NOW?”

“I may be having a midlife crisis.” She whispered.

“Well that would be bad because that means you only have until 60.”

“Leo, don’t joke.”

“This is not a midlife crisis baby. Those usually involve lost weekends, the impulsive purchase of an all-new wardrobe, and a fast car. You just need a change. Its time to make some big decisions.”

“You think I should leave NOW?”

“Maybe you’ve done as much as you can do there. Put out feelers…lots of people want you.”

CJ looked up at him, saw the sincerity and adoration in his eyes.

“The plan is crumbling.”

“Please tell me you didn’t actually write it down.”

“I'm speaking metaphorically Leo.” She pinched him. “I was going to work for NOW, ever since I was a little girl and saw Gloria Steinem on TV.”

“You have, and done an excellent job. You made a serious name for yourself in this town and that is not easy. Take your time and think about what you want. You're still young and the world is open.”

CJ sighed, moving out of his arms. She covered her nudity with the sheet.

“Why did you leave my arms?”

“I don’t know. Everything is changing so fast and I can't slow it down.”

“Do you want to go home? I can have Lewis drive you if you want.”

CJ was silent for a while, lying on her back and closing her eyes.

“Let’s just go to sleep; no more politics tonight.”

“We never have to talk CJ. I love just being quiet with you.”

“Then kiss me.”

“I think I like that even better than being quiet.” He pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. CJ stroked his face.

“Tell me something Leo.” She whispered.

It was a game they played; the way they got to know each other. Sometimes it was silly things, tough things, things that made her cry, things that upset him, things they had in common, and things that made them as different as night and day.

“Anything?”

“Yes. Please.”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I love you CJ.” he laughed. “I can't believe I said it aloud.”

“I…Leo, we…oh dear God.”

“Stop.” He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You never have to say something you don’t feel, not to me. I will wait a lifetime to hear it, as long as it’s meaningful when I do.”

“You love me?”

“Yes. Please don’t cry.”

“I will cry if I feel like it. It’s so damn soon. We hardly know each other.”

“Claudia Jean Cregg, born in Dayton, Ohio, November 19, 1965. Your parents are Tal and Maureen Cregg. Your mother died when you were 12 and your father is a thrice-remarried retired math teacher. You have two brothers, a Bachelors and Masters Degree from Berkeley and your favorite food is Chinese. You love cookies and cream ice cream and Donald Sutherland movies. Some days you are torn between coffee and martinis…coffee usually wins. The Shawshank Redemption never fails to make you cry and Animal House never fails to make you laugh. You have about five different laughs; I know what your mood is based on them. You are so busy that you're afraid you will never finish Andy Rooney’s new book. You tape Frasier on Tuesdays so you will never miss it. One time…”

“Stop, OK, I get it. Tell me what my guilty pleasure is.”

“Capturing 50 year old men in your web with charm and grace.”

She kissed him and they fell asleep holding each other. Though still completely unsure of what lie ahead, CJ felt that everything was going to be alright. No one ever made her feel as secure as Leo. That was another scary thing she would worry about at a later date.

***

“Why do you insist on dragging me out on these walks?”

Toby Ziegler was grumbling, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. The day he stopped would be cause for concern.

“There are about 9 trees, some grass, and a few flowers…calm down Tobus. You want half of my sandwich?”

Toby accepted the honey turkey on rye with extra mayonnaise.

“So, you dragged me out here. What's the story?”

“It was either this or underwear shopping.”

“Damn.” He snapped his fingers. “I'm all about underwear shopping.”

CJ smirked.

“Nora is going to work for Senator Hatch.”

“She will be in the inner sanctum. I encouraged her to do it.”

“So did I. How do you really feel about it?”

“I'm proud of her. Isn’t that why all of us are here? We want to make some serious change.”

“I'm disillusioned.”

“I know.”

“What do you mean, you know.”

“How long have we known each other? I know how you feel half the time before you even admit it to yourself. That doesn’t make me special; it just makes me your best friend.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to do?” Toby asked.

“I love media work and PR. I even love polling and political strategy. I could do some operative stuff like you, or go to the DNC.”

“They would love to have you. They need the experience and the insight of more women.”

“Do I have the balls for national politics Toby?”

“Fuck yeah. You can do anything; I've seen you in action. We all have to be beginners but you would be good at this.”

“That’s what Leo said.”

“Well you have to believe it if Mr. Fascinating said it.”

“Shut up.” Her voice went up an octave and she punched his arm. “And I know you were mimicking me so you will pay for that later.”

“Of that I have little doubt. Can I just say something, since I am condemned anyway?”

“My saying no never stopped you.”

“You’ve known him what, about three months or so? Usually at this point you are looking for an escape route, checking all the exits. With McGarry you only seem to like him more.”

“He’s alright.”

“You're enamored. I can't even say his name without you getting that look on your face. You know the look so don’t pretend you don’t.”

“I certainly didn’t plan on this Toby.”

“We never do. Could it be something real? No one would deserve it more than you.”

“Nora deserves it.”

“I love Nora.” Toby said.

“Does she know that?”

“Yes.”

“OK, let me rephrase the question. Have you told her that, out loud?”

“I plead the fifth.” Toby held up his hand.

“Leo told me. Last weekend.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you in love with him?”

She was silent for a while, watching the American University crew glide down the Potomac.

“Now I'm going to plead the fifth.”

“Scaredy cat.”

“Sometimes I can be. Things are getting ready to change.”

“It’s a natural progression. We will be alright; we always are. Somehow.”

“I want to be more than that this time.”

“You always were high maintenance.”

CJ leaned her head back and laughed. Toby smiled, as her exuberance never failed to make him do so.

***

“I am still trying to figure out how to thank you for my birthday party.”

CJ had just come back from a meeting on a new set of liberal commercial spots hyping pro-choice as not being anti-family. The AC in her office was much too high so she adjusted it before giving Joe Quincy her attention.

“How do you thank one for cigars and strippers?” she asked.

“I'm in the process of working that out. A thank you card seems miniscule in comparison.”

“A bit. Look Joe, I'm just glad you had a nice time. Birthdays are the one day a year that we are allowed freedom without regret. We get to celebrate life as decadently as we want for 24 hours a year. Being sandwiched between two strippers; I think you know what I mean.”

“Yeah. Let me take you to dinner CJ?”

“As a thank you?”

“Yeah.”

“Um, OK.”

“That sounded like reluctance.” Joe said.

“I just didn’t expect…are you asking me on a date?”

“No, no! I just want to thank you for the party and extend the branch of my friendship. Nothing more.”

Then why are you blushing, CJ thought to herself. She wanted to call him on it but it wasn’t necessary…he already knew.

“Where would we go?”

“15 Ria has become my new favorite place. Have you ever eaten there?”

“Once or twice. There is not an eatery in the District that has not felt my presence.”

“So you want to go?” he asked.

“Sure. No girl in her right mind would turn down a free meal with a halfway tolerable guy.”

“Halfway tolerable? I knew if I put in the time and effort I would make some leeway with you.”

CJ smiled. He was a nice person, despite his party affiliation, and she would let him down gently.

“Joe, I don’t want to embarrass you…”

“Something that makes me run from the room screaming usually follows that statement.”

“I'm seeing someone. I mean, I want to have dinner with you…I may like being your friend. Romantic entanglements are not in the cards though and it is important to me not to lead you on.”

“Believe me when I tell you, being led on by beautiful women does have its advantages.”

“Joe…”

“I get it CJ. I like you, I like being your friend, and Secretary McGarry is a damn lucky man.”

“How did you know about Secretary McGarry?” she asked.

“There are no secrets in this town. The press likes to follow you.”

“Tell me about it.” she rolled her eyes. “I don’t know what that’s about.”

“The fact that you don’t is what makes you special.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll meet you there tomorrow night, if that’s good for you.”

“Yeah. Thanks Joe.”

“You're welcome. See you around.”

***

“I remember the first time I saw her was on stage at Good Old Days giving Tina Turner a run for her money singing Proud Mary.” Bonnie started to laugh. “I thought she was hot.”

“She even did the Ikette dance.” CJ added.

They were at the Tune Inn for crab cake Friday and to say goodbye to Nora. It was a warm, yet rainy night in August as the remnants of Tropical Storm Lionel stalled over the nation’s capital. It did not stop the crowds from coming to the bar as they always did.

“Nora and I got into a fight about the ERA.” Amy said. “We finally agreed to disagree, after what…about two months?”

“Yeah. And we still agree to disagree.”

“A toast to Nora.” CJ stood up, holding up her wine glass. “A strong, smart, beautiful woman and friend. An asset to the sisterhood. May she take Capitol Hill by storm, one Republican at a time.”

“To Nora.”

“I became completely enamored with Nora when I saw her dancing on CJ’s coffee table to Big Poppa.” Josh said.

“That was an excellent moment.” Toby agreed.

“She’s from Providence via the South Bronx.” Larry said.

“Damn right.” Nora laughed. “Do you remember the time we pulled up to the Westin in Philly and Amy tripped over the curb? God, I am going to miss you guys so much. Miss working with you, and talking with you. The past three years have been wonderful for me…for our cause. I will definitely never forget where I came from. Capitol Hill isn’t going to know what hit them.”

“Here, here.”

The party was hopping, with lots of liquor and memories flowing. CJ stood a bit on the fringes after a trip to the ladies room, watching her friends have a good time.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

CJ turned to smile at Larry. She accepted the martini he offered.

“I'm really happy for Nora. The winds of change are blowing. By January we will be knee deep in the…”

“What?”

“I don’t even know what I'm trying to say. I think I need a vacation.”

“I can't remember the last one you had.” Larry said. “You push yourself so hard.”

“I had one the two weeks between leaving Triton-Day and starting at NOW.”

“What year was that pray tell?”

“1992.”

Larry laughed.

“You need a few days off; take a week even. We will be alright without you, and I mean that. We want you, but we will survive if you go.”

“I don’t know if I can ever find a suitable replacement for Nora.” CJ said as if he hadn't spoke.

“You're probably right. We are certainly never going to find someone to fill your shoes.”

“What?”

Larry just put his arms around her, squeezed, and kissed her cheek. He was one of the longest boyfriends she ever had; they made it almost two years. He was like Toby now, a trusted confidante that she could always be herself with. If she was ever hiding from herself, he could bring her out of the dark. They were lucky to have each other.

“Do what you need to do kiddo.” He said. “Wherever you are, you're bound to make waves.”

“Yeah.”

“I mean it.” he kissed her again. “I should have married you when I had the chance.”

“I said no, remember? And you and Bonnie…”

“She is amazing. I am not at all ashamed to admit she is the first woman since we broke up who moves me.”

“Don’t let her go.” CJ said.

“She is easily distracted.”

“Make her focus.”

As if Bonnie knew they were talking about her, she looked up and called them over.

“Stop making out in the corner and get your asses over here. Nora is getting ready to open her gifts.”

***

“There’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“OK.”

September was about to enter its second week and CJ sat on Leo’s bed moisturizing. They had spent their evening having dinner out and then hitting a jazz club to dance and enjoy the music. Dressed in his pajama pants and nothing else, Leo watched cars drive by on the street below. For a while he didn’t say anything. After what had to be five minutes CJ spoke.

“Are you not getting along with Toby? Was getting you two together a bad idea? I only wanted to help but you don’t have to be afraid to tell me to butt out.”

For the next two months, leading up to the Thanksgiving, Leo would be spending more time on the road than in DC. Speaking engagements, seminars and political planning…that was Leo McGarry’s bread and butter. CJ found him to be an above average orator and a sufficient writer, but as he struggled she suggested Toby. The man could charm the panties from a nun with his writing. Leo had agreed to meet him but had so far been mum on his final decision.

“No, Toby’s fine. This is something else.”

“What's the matter Leo?”

CJ felt a knot forming in her throat. She’d had this conversation before; she usually started it. They were getting ready to break up and her mind raced to find signs that it was on the horizon. They had a terrific summer together…making a ritual of their Friday nights, Saturday mornings, and then brunch. She could talk with him, laugh, and thought she knew him well. She finally got the courage to present him to her friends as her boyfriend; as if they didn’t already know about him. Leo opened up about his ex-wife and a daughter that was so close to CJ in age it made her slightly uncomfortable. He promised as soon as he came off the road they would go away together for a week of relaxation. He told her that he loved her.

“Talk to me.” She whispered, hardly able to form words.

“You know that I don’t drink right?”

“Sure, you're a teetotaler. I gotta tell you, some days I see the merit in that. You wanted to talk to me about not drinking?”

“I'm not a teetotaler CJ.” he sat down next to her on the bed, placing his hand on her thigh. She could feel it trembling. “I'm an alcoholic.”

“OK.”

“I didn’t feel comfortable lying to you anymore.”

“You haven’t lied to me; at least not about that.”

“It’s a lie of omission…it’s the same thing.”

“What's going on Leo? You can tell me anything; it’ll be OK.”

“I'm an alcoholic CJ and um…I'm a drug addict.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Three years ago I checked myself into the Sierra-Tucson Rehabilitation Center for an addiction to alcohol and Valium.”

“Oh my God.”

She took a deep breath, studying his face. He looked grief-stricken and it was hard for them to look each other in the eye. CJ placed her hand on top of his. It still trembled but he felt her warmth.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Have you touched a drink or pill since you left rehab?”

“No.”

“Do you go to meetings?”

“Sometimes. It’s a bit difficult when your profile is so high. I hated who I was and what I did to the people I loved. I tried so many times over the years to stop. When I finally did, falling was not an option.”

“OK. Is there something you want me to say?”

“If you don’t want to see my anymore, I completely understand. You don’t deserve my baggage and I didn’t think it was fair to keep it from you anymore. I don’t want to lose you, but I don’t want to deceive you either.”

“What? I don’t understand.”

“CJ…”

“Are you breaking up with me?” she asked.

“My God no. I don’t want to.” He could barely breathe at the thought of losing her.

“Then why are you talking like that?”

“I'm a drug addict CJ. My alcoholism is the worst kept secret in this town…almost a joke. The pills, very few people know about that.”

“What's your point? You're a drug addict. You are also brilliant, beautiful, and compassionate. You make me laugh; I feel safe and loved whenever we are together. More important than all of that I love you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.” The tears fell and she didn’t bother to stop them. “Your past belongs to you and I have no right to judge you on it. It was very brave of you to tell me this.”

“We should never keep secrets, especially not that kind. I love you too CJ.”

They held each other as CJ sucked up the rest of her tears. Lying back on the bed, the kisses started out slow and sweet. Leo nipped her neck and CJ exhaled. No man ever made her feel like he did…why would she give that up.

“I want to make love to you tonight.” She whispered.

“I want that too, every moment of everyday.”

“Yes.”

“What?” Leo grinned.

“Every moment of everyday with you.”

“You would tire of me.”

“Probably.” She laughed. “But I would still love you.”

Leo kissed her again, rolling them so he was on top. He pulled the tee shirt over her head and was grateful that was all she wore.

“I want to do something for you Leo.” CJ pushed him back on the bed.

He rested against the pillows, closing his eyes as her lips teased his skin.

“Feels good baby.” He pushed her head down gently as she kissed his chest.

Her hands went first, stroking his half-erect cock and loving the feel of it growing harder. Leo strained against her touch and moaned.

“CJ, oh God baby.”

“I want you in my mouth.”

“Please don’t let me stop you. Please.”

She laughed a bit, going down on him for the first time. Leo held tight to the sheets and called out her name. It had been so long since he had been on the receiving end of this kind of attention. His ex-wife Jenny certainly never did this, except once or twice under duress. She did not even want Leo to go down on her…she thought it disgusting. He never worried about that with CJ; she had a counteract for every trick in his book. She even introduced him to a couple of new things.

“CJ! YES!”

She swallowed him whole, every drop, then kissed him until he could taste her again.

“That was fucking fantastic!” he exclaimed.

“I do suck a mean cock. Especially when I like you.”

“Yes baby, yes you truly do.”

She kissed him as her hands touched him all over. Leo turned her on her side; swiftly entering her from behind.

“Good God Leo.”

She threw her head back, sighing when she felt his tongue trail down the nape of her neck.

“Tell me that doesn’t feel good.”

His one hand stroked her breast as the other worked on her clit with the usual expert precision. CJ nearly blacked out as the orgasm plowed through Leo into her and knocked her silly. As her body relaxed against his, she could feel his breath warm and cool her skin. He was still deep inside of her and that was a feeling she never wanted to go away.

“You were right. It is time for a change.”

CJ wrapped herself in the sheet; Leo held her close.

“There is time.” He said. “The New Year is only a few months away and when the campaigning gets into full swing, they are going to need good people. You, my love, are good people.”

“You know what? Right now I don’t care about any of that.”

“What is on your mind?”

“Nothing. Its Friday night and I am with my favorite man. A man I won't get to be with for a lot of weekends to come. Everything else can wait.”

“When one or both of us are naked, problems don’t matter.” He said, kissing her.

“I love you.”

“I love you too Claudia Jean.”

“Don’t think I don’t realize the gravity of what you said earlier.” She said, falling asleep.

“What did I say earlier?”

“Every moment of everyday you want to be with me.”

“God’s truth baby.”

***

CJ opened her drawer to empty it into a box and smiled. She picked up the piece of paper, the worn creases indented into her mind. ‘My name’s Leo. What’s yours?’ Whoever thought five words would be so important to a person? He was away now and though they spoke nearly every night, CJ missed Leo terribly. She was busy herself, as she had just accepted a job with the liberal think tank ACT NOW. If she really thought she was ready for the game, this was the best place to start. It was sink or swim time.

Her friends at NOW were sad to see her go but CJ already saw the organization going in a different direction. Amy had gotten chummy with the President and her leftist leanings were frequently in the President’s ear. While no one could ever accuse CJ of not being a feminist, and Toby even called her a socialist a few times, she and Amy rarely saw eye to eye on anything. She put out her feelers, as Leo said. The offers came pouring in like eager suitors…CJ had her pick of the litter. She chose ACT NOW because they were relatively new, only 5 years old. The last thing CJ wanted to do was bang her head against the wall of the establishment instead of getting things done.

Donna knocked softly on the door, poking her head in.

“Hey CJ.”

“Come on in. Be careful, there are boxes everywhere.”

The young blonde stepped, jumped, and leaned over things, making her way to a chair.

“The packing is coming pretty good?” she asked.

“Yeah. Everyone scattered when I needed help but I get that. Carol was doing a great job but a cold put her down. I had to make her stay home.”

“It is kind of hard in this town sometimes to find a place where you belong. So when you find it, or the right people, you don’t want to leave.”

“That’s pretty much anywhere. I mean, don’t get me wrong Donna. I loved working here and almost every person I encountered. The experience will never leave me; I'm a better person because of it. Having said all that, you have to know when to move on. You have to go where experience and new challenges make you more effective.”

“That’s what I need to talk to you about.”

“What's up?”

“I got a job offer and I think it may be what I want.”

“Well that’s terrific. Where?”

“Josh Lyman wants to hire me as his senior assistant.”

“Working for John Hoynes?”

“Actually working for Josh Lyman, who works for John Hoynes. I was speechless when he offered it to me. If John Hoynes is the one, his staff will triple by January.”

“Yeah. Are you ready for politics?”

“Is ‘I don’t know’ an OK answer?” Donna asked.

“Yes. Josh Lyman can be an elitist, an ass, an idiot, and a glory grabber. Still, there are not too many people in politics right now who can touch his A game. You can learn a lot from him and he can learn from you too.”

“What can I possibly teach Josh? He went to Harvard. I don’t even have a degree.”

CJ laughed.

“Work with him for a little while and you will see there is plenty to teach him. I say take the job; this is the opportunity of a lifetime.”

“Can I still call you if I need advice and stuff?”

“You better call me for more than advice and stuff. We are still friends and I am only down the street.”

***

“I'm serious; I have no idea what to buy him. My only idea right now is shirts. Forgive me if that is what you are getting for Toby but shirts are a lame ass Christmas gift.”

Nora just laughed as they walked around the Chevy Chase mall. She had not seen CJ this flustered about gifts since her first Christmas with Larry. He had been on the receiving end of some very nice shirts.

“I haven’t finished shopping for him yet.” She replied. “His sister convinced him to come for Hanukkah so I'm about to get my first Ziegler family holiday experience.”

“Oh dear God, bring a helmet and hide the bourbon.” CJ replied.

“Is it really going to be that bad?”

“Nah. David and Toby will probably get into it though…it is as traditional as the lighting of the candles. Whatever you do, do not try to be the voice of reason. The voice of reason gets the silent treatment for the rest of the night.”

“Thanks. I've been brushing up on my Hebrew too Toby doesn’t know; I want to surprise him.”

“Sounds good. I could get Leo a watch.”

“He has a ton of those I'm sure. What does he not have?”

“I don’t know. Ooh, let’s look at shoes.”

“Focus…gifts for others only. I found a nice pen and pencil set for Donna. She loves her new job.”

“I threatened Josh with bodily harm if he did not treat her with respect. Hey, I betcha Leo does not have a nice set of carving knives.”

“And how is that any lamer than shirts? What kind of cologne does he wear?”

“Oh my God, Drakkar Noir. Now all my sheets smell like him; it is a wonderful thing. Damn that man smells good.”

“Well, buy him some cologne. They have those baskets now with everything from bath gel to aftershave.”

CJ nodded, a bit fixated on the Bakers window display.

“If I bought something sexy would that count as a gift to Leo?”

“No. I got Toby a cherry oak cigar box that I had engraved. I really think he will like it. Does Leo smoke?”

“Cigarettes, but we both crow about quitting. Since he doesn’t drink though I am not going to force him to give up his last vice.”

“Well there went my beer stein idea.” Nora replied. “We’ll check out Things Remembered; I know you’ll find something in there.”

“OK, but after that I have seriously got to eat. I'm so used to Saturday brunch with Leo…my stomach is on a clock. I wish he would hurry and come home.”

“That’s so cute…it has been so long since you’ve missed anyone. When is he coming home?”

“The Sunday before Thanksgiving. Just in time to whisk me away somewhere romantic. We talk almost every night and I hear it in his voice; he wants something more.”

“Don’t we all. I think it is just election time jitters.”

“I meant something more permanent with me.”

They walked into the store and CJ saw a sterling silver cigarette case and lighter. Leo would love something like that, not over the top but still beautiful. She wondered for a moment if he was in a mall in Atlanta doing the same thing.

“Are you going to buy something for Josh?” 

Nora’s question brought her out of her haze. She picked up the items.

“I put a choke chain and muzzle on layaway months ago.”

“Be careful.” Nora said with a laugh. “Coming from you, he might just love that.”

***

CJ stumbled out of the bedroom, through the dining room and into the kitchen. Something smelled good; her stomach grumbled for a taste. She had not eaten much last night, which was never a good idea. By the time the clock struck 12, she was definitely singing Auld Lang Syne with a slur. Leo flagged her after that so CJ drank a lot of water and danced until her feet hurt.

Leo took her to the King George Hotel’s annual New Year’s Eve Formal Cocktail Extravaganza. She invited, Nora, Toby, Bonnie and Larry and the 3 couples made a fabulous evening of it. Bonnie made a serious splash in a backless black and silver number with a spilt to her navel. While Leo and Toby would never deny the awesome beauty of their companions, they could not help but stare.

“She’s not wearing underwear, is she?” Toby leaned over to ask CJ over dinner.

“Ask her Tobus. Damn near nothing offends her.”

At midnight, Leo and CJ shared ‘I love yous’ and a kiss that made her want to tear his clothes off. She was not ashamed of the passionate quickie sex they had in the limo on the way to The Watergate…neither could have waited if they tried.

“Good morning.” she mumbled, opening the fridge and pouring a glass of orange juice.

“Did you sleep alright?” he asked.

“Mmm.” She lit a cigarette. “What are you cooking; it smells fantastic.”

“Strawberry pancakes from scratch. I've been up for an hour or so.”

“Are you really? Where did you learn to cook so well?”

“My mother always said a man cannot take care of himself if he can't feed himself. Honestly, I've never had much of a chance to use my cooking skills. I love cooking for you.” He turn to kiss her. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Does my mouth taste like ass or ashtrays?” she asked.

“A combination of both. But I get to kiss you whenever I want so I really don’t care.”

“You never told me your resolutions last night.” CJ said after a few minutes of contemplating cigarette smoke and whether or not she would buy the new Eric Clapton CD. “You were too busy tearing off my clothes. I don’t think that dress can be repaired.”

“I don’t have any and I will buy you five new dresses.”

“Everyone makes New Year’s resolutions.”

“Not me. You know, your sitting out here completely ruins my breakfast in bed plan.”

“You were going to serve me breakfast in bed?”

“Yeah, and I would still like to.”

Leo laughed as CJ broke into a run for the bedroom. He pulled out the tray, adorning it with all they would need. He turned off their cell phones; stuck his pager in the utensil drawer. This was their morning…the world outside was going to have to wait.

“Ta-da.” He stood in the doorway.

“Ooh yea!” CJ clapped as he presented her with the tray.

Leo got in bed beside her.

“Our first breakfast of 1997.” He said, kissing her again.

CJ nodded, focusing on the pancakes. Damn, they tasted even better than they smelled. She had landed a keeper. Handsome, smart, funny, sexy, apparently he was also wealthy, and he could cook. She was in heaven.

“These are so delicious.” She said, her mouth full. “Thank you Leo.”

She slipped a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

“CJ?”

“Hmm?”

“I would love for us to move in together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. That would mean boxes, vans; I know I would have to buy a blender. You would be a lot harder to get rid of.”

“I considered that too.” He said.

“And we’re saying to hell with that?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t know if hotel living is for me Leopold.”

He thought he would move into her condo; it was certainly big enough. They could even buy a house in Georgetown or Woodley Park.

“After 8 months you're sure?” she asked.

“Absolutely. I was sure a long time ago but I never want to rush you.”

She looked at him, wearing a happy smile.

“You can move in with me. Though I have to say I am going to miss room service.”

“I will be at your beck and call. Just say the word.”

CJ put the tray on the floor, pulling Leo on top of her.

“I must be out of my mind.” She whispered before he kissed her.

***

“CJ, I am so glad you could take the time out to meet me. I know you're quite a busy woman.”

“I am, but I have to say, the voicemail you left intrigued me.”

“Please sit down.”

John Hoynes stood until CJ sat. She cleared her throat and sipped her water. The server arrived but CJ was not hungry. John Hoynes ordered the crab salad.

“Are you sure you won't eat?” he asked. “The menu is fantastic.”

“No, thank you.”

“So, how are you CJ?”

“Very well Senator. I hate to push this along…”

“Oh no, I understand. We all have work to do. CJ, I'm running for President of the United States.”

“That’s floating around.”

“I want you on my team. I need smart, political professionals. I want you to be my Press Secretary.”

“I'm sorry?”

“In the next couple of months we’re taking the show on the road. The news and print media will follow. I want you to be the face of John Hoynes for President campaign.”

“Did Josh Lyman put you up to this Senator? I have a job.”

“Yes you do, and the one I'm offering certainly does not pay as much. However, it will one day. When I'm President I want you on the podium.”

“Don’t you mean if?” CJ asked.

“I hate to be a cocky bastard but I'm pretty confident about the nomination. Once that happens, I'm taking the White House. I surround myself with the best and brightest and you fit that bill Claudia Jean.”

“I don’t think it is a good idea for us to work together Senator.” She said.

“CJ, I know we have a past but I'm not going to let it affect my future. You shouldn’t either.”

“We do not have a past John, we have a mistake and I do not plan to make another concerning you.” She stood. “Good day Senator.”

“CJ, wait.”

She stopped, turning to look at him.

“Take some time and think about this. This is a big decision. Don’t make it impulsively based on something that happened a lifetime ago. Just take 24 hours…please.”

“OK.” CJ replied, knowing she had nothing to think about. John Hoynes needed her a lot more than she needed him. He may be the next President of the United States but she was not going to sell her soul for a corner office. “Have a nice afternoon.”

“Tell Leo McGarry I said hello. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

CJ didn’t respond, she just walked out of the restaurant. She wanted to go home and shower.

***

“I love snow.”

“Me too. Where I come from it snowed too much. I'm a winter person at heart.”

CJ and Leo walked down the street holding hands. It was Valentine’s Day and CJ took him to dinner. They went to Morton’s, Leo’s favorite restaurant. They ate delicious, overpriced food, decadent chocolate, and whispered sweet nothings over candlelight and Cristal.

“I would like to propose a toast.” Leo said. “To my beautiful CJ, who makes me happier than I've ever been. Who knows the good and bad and still stayed. Who tolerates my singing of Carpenters songs and lets me lead no matter what.”

CJ held up her glass.

“To Leo, who I occasionally get to read me poetry. Who always likes to cuddle on cold mornings and makes me never want to leave bed. Who can be at my side every moment yet I never feel smothered. He also happens to be the world’s best kisser.”

He leaned across the table, giving her one of those excellent kisses.

“You don’t mind if we walk home, do you?” she asked. “Its only a few blocks and it is a lovely night.”

Leo shook his head; that would be perfect. He put his arm around her and held her close. They walked in virtual silence.

“I want to ask you something CJ and you can't get mad.”

“What?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to take Hoynes’ offer?”

“I turned him down three times. I don’t like him, I don’t like his style and I will not be a party to his Presidency.”

“Isn't ACT NOW going to endorse him?”

“We’re not making a decision until the summer…see if anyone else comes out. If he is the nominee, of course we will. But no more politics tonight. Promise?”

“Yes ma'am.” His lips brushed her neck. “You know I have not given you a gift yet and you didn’t bite off my head.”

“I know its coming. That is if you don’t want to be in pain tomorrow.”

“Well baby, sometimes pain with you is all part of the fun.”

CJ laughed, squeezing his side. They went up to their condo, still filled with boxes. Leo turned on Luther Vandross and took CJ into his arms. They danced slow, gliding across the floor in their socked feet.

“I love you so much.” She said.

“I love you too baby.”

Their kisses were slow and passionate. CJ moaned as Leo slid her shirt from her skirt and rubbed her back.

“You're beautiful.”

“You too.”

She went down on her knees; Leo smiled with anticipation.

“You know I love when you're on your knees. Does that make me a sexist?”

“No, it makes you a sex fiend.”

CJ gave him what he desired…she never failed to. Then they went to the bedroom and Leo reciprocated tenfold. Lying sweaty and exhausted on the mattress, CJ lit a cigarette.

“Nora, Bonnie and I have a debate going. Which is better, a cigarette after sex or after dinner?”

“Hmm, good question.”

Leo rolled over on his side, gently nibbling her shoulder.

“After sex.” He said. “I'm much more relaxed then.”

“That’s what I said. Nora said it is redundant because the cigarette is the relaxing factor.”

“Maybe Toby…”

“Don’t finish that sentence.” CJ replied, laughing and covering his mouth. “Bonnie said sex.”

“I'm not shocked.”

CJ put out her cigarette and straddled him. 

“I can give you better thoughts than Toby Leopold.”

“Actually, I was thinking about Bonnie.”

“She would split you in half like a toothpick.” 

He smiled, knowing she definitely would.

“Claudia Jean?”

“Yes darling?”

“Will you marry me?”

“What's in it for me?”

“Ah, let the politics begin. I promise to love you, care for you…”

“Buy me stuff?” she asked giggling.

“Oh, a shitload of stuff. Whatever you want is yours.”

“What else?”

“You will be happy, safe, and loved. That’s my final offer.”

“I’ll take it.” she leaned to kiss him. “I love you Leo McGarry.”

He pulled the ring box from under his pillow, opened it and slipped it on her finger. It was a 2-carat princess cut diamond with one carat begets, set in platinum. The man had exquisite taste.

“I love you too. I’ll love you forever.”

She held him down on the bed by his wrists.

“If you ever hurt me, I will pawn this and use the proceeds to have you bumped off.”

They both laughed and he kissed her again. This was definitely going to be an adventure. CJ could hardly wait.

***

“I think he indirectly blames me for you turning down his offer.”

It was a late February Tuesday morning and Josh Lyman invited CJ on his jog. The weather was brisk but not too cold…perfect for jogging.

“Well that is dumb because it had nothing to do with you.”

“What was it?” he asked. “Are you getting other offers?”

“I have a job Josh; one that I truly enjoy. I won't even endorse Hoynes so why would I work for him?”

“Because he might be the next President, and you would have his ear.”

John Hoynes wanted to offer CJ more than his ear, she thought with a shudder. No way in hell would she ever get that close to the fire again. She was still tending wounds from the last time.

“Hoynes is running alone at this point.” CJ said. “Wiley is viable but I think he even knows deep down he won't win the nod. There needs to be someone else, even if its to keep Hoynes from choking on his own self-importance.”

Josh wanted to know why the Texas Senator burned CJ so much. He was good at his job, liberal, well spoken, and well liked…CJ always regarded him as a leper with a smile. 

“I have nothing against him Josh. I just don’t think he’s the one.” she said.

“Then tell me who is.”

“There are people out there right now looking for him.”

“Who? What's going on?”

“Nothing is going on; there is no conspiracy. This is America and we have the right to look for another guy. If Hoynes is the guy he will pass the test.”

Josh sighed. They rounded a corner and CJ stopped, gripping her side.

“Oh God, ow, ow, ow.”

“Cramp?” he asked.

“I don't know, but I'm done.”

“C’mon, lets sit.”

Josh helped her over to a bench. She sat down while he went over to a vendor and grabbed two Gatorades. CJ took the lime.

“Are you sure you're alright?” 

“Yeah, probably just pushing too hard. I do that sometimes.”

“You? Nah.”

She laughed a bit but said nothing.

“He doesn’t listen to me you know.”

“What do you mean?”

“He used to listen to me; we were like a team. Now he doesn’t, and I don’t know why. There are more people around CJ…telling him he’s going to be President.”

“He could be.” She replied.

“Yeah, could. Nothing is set in stone and we need to be smart.”

“What are you saying?”

“Nothing. I'm just…you could be right.”

“Are you serious? Did you just say I might be right. For quality assurance purposes, this conversation could be recorded.”

“I'm being serious.” Josh said with a smirk. “Believe me, I think Hoynes is the guy. Still, a challenger wouldn’t hurt; a real challenger. It would keep him on his toes. None of us know what its like…he has been the guy from the beginning.”

“That’s all I'm saying. We need to see the best of him Josh…he won't show it if he doesn’t have to. OK, it’s a lot colder when you're sitting still.” CJ stood, shivering.

“Should I walk you home?” Josh asked.

“I’ll be OK. We’ll talk later?” she leaned to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah. Feel better Claude.”

“You know I hate when you call me that.” she waved, heading out of the park.

Josh sighed, stretched, and jogged back to his apartment.

***

“Oh, this is nice. Where am I putting it?”

Bonnie held up a crystal ashtray and CJ pointed to the coffee table. Spring had nearly sprung and CJ was finally taking the much-needed time to unpack the rest of Leo’s boxes. He was in Chicago for a couple of days on business so the time was perfect. Whenever they were together, it was the last thing on their minds. So on an overcast Saturday, CJ had Nora, Bonnie, and Donna come over to help her turn her condo into a condo once more.

“I cannot believe there are still boxes.” Bonnie said, wiping dust on her overalls. “It’s been two months.”

“We’ve been so busy.” CJ replied. “I was sick most of last week. Something went around the office and I was green. My stomach was not my friend.”

She and Nora sat on the living room trying to put together a rather complicated bookshelf while Donna cleaned.

“Larry may have that thing too.” Bonnie said. “Quite unpleasant to sleep next to.”

“Maybe that’s why Leo took off for Chicago.”

“So how is the cohabitation going?” Nora asked.

“Good. Leo is traveling a lot right now but it is great. We don’t fight and it is nice to have someone around to talk to and do silly things with.”

“Not to mention sex whenever you want.” Bonnie finished.

“Yes, my sex life is quite active thank you.”

“Is never fighting such a good thing?” Donna asked. She sat on the couch and sipped her juice. “Don’t you have to get it out somehow?”

“Oh, Leo and I bicker all the time. Politics, movies, even his laundry. It is different from fighting. We’re happy…there’s nothing to fight about. Give it time; I'm sure we’ll get over it.”

CJ lost all her idealist dreams of the perfect relationship and marriage as she watched her father marry three times and divorce twice after her mother died. She truly believed that the love she and Leo shared would see them through everything. She really, really, really loved him and the feeling was mutual. Never had anything felt this good or this real.

“Have you at least set a wedding date?” Nora asked.

“I'm trying to decide, but I know it will be September. It won't be too cold or too hot. I still haven’t figured out where but money is no object.”

Leo wanted CJ to have whatever her heart desired. If she wanted simple, that was fine with him. If a three-ring circus was the order of the day that would be good too. All he cared about was making it the happiest day of her life.

“We’re hitting the road soon.” Donna said.

“There are at least five speaking engagements set for April. Nothing too extravagant but he will be out there.”

“Wiley is out there too.” Nora said. “And gaining speed.”

“Cunningham is throwing his hat in.” Bonnie said. “There’s buzz that his staff is growing by the hour, along with his speaking schedule.”

“Interesting.” CJ murmured. “More than a year and a half to the election and we are seeing some movement.”

“That means it will fizzle quickly.” Nora replied. “Toby is working to find a guy. His frequent flier miles are through the roof…he is all over the country.”

“I think Leo is looking too. I know the DCCC wants him to, though on the surface they are endorsing Hoynes. I think a one-man race is their main concern.”

“Its Josh’s too.” Donna replied. “If Hoynes is the guy, the Republicans have from now until next November to slap him around. We need to split their money and attention. Preferably with 3 guys.”

“This is only what I've been saying for a year.” CJ said.

“I guess Hoynes is starting to feel the heat.” Bonnie said. “The spotlight can burn.”

“You see him often Donna; how is he holding up?”

“I don’t actually see him much. Josh is a mix between frustrated and elated everyday. It is a roller coaster ride. I can tell you this though…John Hoynes has a lot of charisma and charm. He can make you feel like the most important person in the room. He will work that to his advantage.”

“It’s a Southern thing.” CJ replied. “Check all your fingers after he shakes your hand.”

The women laughed and CJ declared a lunch break. They had been at work a few hours and she was hungry. She was always hungry these days…even Leo commented on her champion eating skills.

“It’s spring.” She told him. “I am about to emerge from my chrysalis as a beautiful butterfly.”

“Lets eat out.” Bonnie said.

“That could be misconstrued.” Nora replied.

There was more laughter and Bonnie told the Senator’s Chief of Staff that she had a dirty mind.

“I have been in these walls too long.” CJ said. “Let’s go to the Georgetown Diner…I want a bacon cheeseburger.”

“At least put some deodorant on.” Donna said. “You're a little…”

“Rancid.” Bonnie added.

“No you didn’t.” CJ burst into laughter. “Let me freshen up, you bitches.”

“Good idea.” Nora replied, laughing.

Donna helped her up from the floor and CJ disappeared down the hall.

“Funny.” Bonnie said.

“Wrong, but really funny.”

***

“Are you sure it was edible?” CJ asked, joining him on the couch with a cup of tea.

“I ate every drop baby.”

“You ate every drop of that lopsided cake I made for your birthday too.”

Leo grinned, remembering how it sat on his stomach for about three days afterward. It was a rainy May evening; CJ and Leo stayed in. He had just come back from a trip to Boston on business, with a stop in New Hampshire to see his best friend. He had been distracted lately; CJ was worried about him. She decided to make him a nice dinner for his first night back. It was not as if she were a horrible cook…not that excellent was the adjective she would choose either. She toiled though, and made a pretty decent chicken stir-fry from the Asian fusion cookbook she got from Bonnie years ago.

“It was absolutely delicious baby. Scout’s honor.”

CJ smiled. They were quiet for a while and Leo lit a cigarette. CJ declined his offer for one. She just sipped her tea.

“You're too far away. C’mere baby.” Leo took her into his arms. She rested her cheek on his chest and listened to the thump of his heartbeat.

“CJ?”

“Hmm?”

“I've got news.”

“Me too.”

“Oh, you first.”

“No, you go. You’ve been distracted lately so this must be important.”

“You noticed that huh?”

CJ laughed softly.

“McGarry, when are you going to realize that I notice everything?”

“That’s why I love you.” He tilted her chin to kiss her.

“Love you too. Now give me your news.”

“Baby, I have a guy.”

“What?”

“I have a guy to run against Hoynes and beat him.”

“What?” she sat up and looked at him. “Who?”

“Jed Bartlet.”

“Your best friend Jed?” 

“Yes, but he is more than that. He is a former Congressman and the Governor of New Hampshire. He is honest, strong, and his oration can move mountains. He has also never lost an election.”

“Yeah, but you told me his family found New Hampshire and still owns most of it. Not losing an election is easy from that vantage point.”

“True, but we can get him ready. By October at the latest, he’ll be national. Hell, we don’t have to worry about the New Hampshire Primary…he’s got it sewn. We will be off to Iowa before Hoynes knows what hit him.”

“Is this what had you so distracted?” she asked.

“Yeah. Bartlet for America; do you like it? I see it on billboards, buttons, and tee shirts. He is going to be the next President of the United States.”

“You have to convince him first.”

“I already have.” Leo replied. “We’re going to start off small; deal with his current staff. But if this flies, I want a national staff by summer’s end. I'm taking Toby with me…its time to put his expertise on a guy who’s worth it.”

“Oh, wow.”

“I also want Josh.”

“Forget it.” she said.

“He is not happy baby. He could go somewhere he’s wanted and needed. I'm just going to offer it…the decision is his.”

“Running a national campaign is hard work Leo.”

“I know. That’s why I want the best.”

“But you're going to be doing so much traveling. You’ll never be home.”

“Hey, hey.” He pulled her into his arms again, kissing her nose. “You have to know you could not get rid of me that easily. I will admit we could be separated for a while. There is a lot of work to do and we are going to set up shop in Manchester, New Hampshire. By September though we will be on the road. When the press gets wind, that’s where you come in. You can't have a Presidential campaign without a top-notch Press Secretary. I also want to see if I can steal Nora from Hatch if this heats up after the Primary…her skills will be indispensable.”

“We’re supposed to get married September 20th.” CJ said.

“That is not going to change.” Leo caressed her face. “CJ, every promise I made to you, especially the one to spend the rest of my life with you, will be kept.”

CJ took a deep breath, taking his hands in hers.

“Lets make a deal.” She said.

“OK.”

“We can move the wedding up, you go to Manchester, and if this flies we can join you at the end of the year.”

“Why move the wedding up?” Leo asked.

“Because by September they might have to roll me down the aisle. I thought of moving it back instead but it won't look good if the campaign manager of a Presidential nominee has a child out of wedlock.”

“Yeah, they might…”

Leo stopped speaking. He did not just stop; he froze completely. Still holding his hand, CJ felt it begin to tremble and sweat. He opened his mouth to speak three times before words formed.

“CJ…you…we’re…are…”

CJ just laughed. She squeezed his hand.

“I'm pregnant Leo. I'm having a child.” She said.

“No, we’re having a child. Oh God baby.”

He hugged her and CJ inhaled his scent.

“How far along are you?” He didn’t even want to let her go.

“Almost four months. I'm due October 23rd, or pretty close.”

“I can't go on the road and leave you alone. You're pregnant and I need to take care of you.”

“Uh uh Leo, don’t do this. You are going to make Jed Bartlet President of the United States. The baby and I will be here when it’s all done. She is going to be so proud of her daddy.”

“Is it a…”

“I don’t know yet. I just found out while you were away. My next appointment is in two weeks. We can find out then if you want.”

“I want a surprise.” He said. “Oh God, I can barely breathe.”

“Are you alright?” she put her hand on his chest.

“You're having our baby; I'm overjoyed. Why didn’t you call me?”

“Call you? And let you know via cell phone that we are going to be parents. Why would I want to miss this?”

She kissed him and held him tight.

“Tell me more about Jed Bartlet. Tell me more about Hoynes losing.”

“You're bad baby.” Leo laughed.

“You really think he’s the one?” she asked.

“I don’t think, I know. We can talk about all of it later. Right now I want to talk about you…I know you have baby names picked out.”

They lay back on the couch in each other’s arms and CJ talked to him. She wasn’t sure how she would be at this motherhood thing but she was so excited. She had picked out names; Kathryn for a girl and Alexander for a boy, and she thought about nurseries, school clothes and other ridiculous things that wouldn’t matter for years to come. She thought of a house and seeing her father with a grandchild he never thought he would have.

“Even if this goes all the way, and we end up in the White House, make me a promise Leo.”

“Anything.”

“There will always be time for us. I don’t care if we have to stay up late and squeeze it in.”

“Promise.”

“And you will be there for our children.”

“Of course. CJ, I missed so much of Mallory growing up, and I have to tell you a lot of it was politics. Yeah, I was drinking and popping pills but politics tore my family apart. I won't let it happen again. You need to know that I love you so much and even when I screw up that is still true.”

“I know.” She nodded. “Big screw up, still love me, I get it.”

“Do you really?” he asked.

“Yeah. I know I may lose you while you're doing this, but you’ll come back cuz you love me.”

“I'm never leaving you.”

They kissed and CJ lay in his arms again. Leo caressed her stomach and enjoyed the silence. It was really just the calm before the storm.

“I love you.” She whispered in his ear.

“I love you too. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Very sure. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Remind me when I forget.”

“OK.” Nodding, Leo held her tighter. He would never let her go. They would be married, have a beautiful child, and take a man to the White House. Today was a perfect day, and who knew about tomorrow so he had to make this last as long as possible. Now all he needed was an antacid to settle his stomach. Leo wasn’t sure if it was all the crazy news at once or the chicken stir-fry.

***


End file.
